My Favorite Little Teacup
by InMyStyle107
Summary: Liddell gets a visit from a mysterious man in a hat... At three in the morning. What are his reasons? And why so late at night...? Read to find out. (Mad Hatter x Liddell. Rated M for chapter 8)
1. Chapter 1

The school bell loudly rang through the halls. It was a typical afternoon at the wealthiest magic academy out there. It's student leaped out of their seats and boomed towards the front hall in a large tumbling mass. After a few moments of this, all was quiet. All had left for home, eager to practice what they had learned. Except for one little witch. Liddell made her way out of the classroom and down the large hall. Her deep purple platforms bumpitty bumped as she came to a door. She took out a brass key from her pumpkin orange school bag, and unlocked the large door. It whined as she pushed it open, and slammed as it shut.

"Man, that door's heavy..." She huffed, turning her school bag into an umbrella and leaving it in a container by the door.

"I'll finish you later, homework... I need to relax a bit." She stretched her arms as she said this, heading for the opposite side of the room.

Liddell lived in the school with her mother, the principal. They had an apartment like house inside of the school, in which they lived. She came up to a small kitchen, noticing that the cauldron over the stove was boiling.

"Mom, you here?" She yelled, wondering how in the world the fire underneath had been lit.

There was no answer.

"I swear, this place in undoubtedly haunted." She turned off the stove, taking the pot of frog soup off of it. She brushed off her hands and grabbed a rose cookie from a jar.

She took a bite, walking back into her room.

The walls were made of dark wood, and all of the windows had many panes and purple curtains. Her bed was set with a few duvets and a large mass of pillows. The only other large things in the room were a desk and a chair, an armchair, and a large bookshelf that climbed the wall. She sat down at her desk, and began reading a book about castles. And then another about fire runes. And a third about he possible locations of rare tauth dolls. When she finally looked up from her books, the sun had set and the wind was howling. She yawned, stretching.

"Was I really reading for that long...?" She got out of her chair and closed the curtains, finding night clothes and putting them on. As she was changing, she heard a knock at her door. She quickly pulled her shirt over her bare chest and went to open the door.

"Getting ready for bed, dear?" Her mother smiled down at her from the doorway.

"Yeah." Liddell replied, yawning again.

"Good girl." She patted her adopted-daughter's head gently.

Liddell shook her head to rid it of her hand.

"Hey- you know I don't like that...!" She pouted as her mother giggled.

"Hehe, sorry, dear."

A thought came into Liddell's head.

"Did you make frog soup earlier?"

"Yes, for lunch. Why?"

"You left the stove on."

Her mother was silent.

"It must have slipped my mind..." She looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

"It's okay. I turned it off. Well, goodnight." Liddell said, shutting the door gently.

"Goodnight." The principal said from the other side.

Liddell sighed before crossing over to her bed. On her way, she blew out the candles which hung on sconces. Sitting on the soft duvet, she lifted up the other side and slid her feet into it, and pushed herself underneath the rest. She shivered from the untouched sheets, but warmed up quickly. Holding Dayna close, she drifted off into a peaceful night's rest.

The wind whistled and rain poured outside of the windows. It was still night. Why was she awake? She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She thought she could see something different about her room, but she was too tired to double take. Until lightning lit up the room. She gasped when she saw the unfamiliar figure standing at the end of her bed.

The man tipped his hat, and vanished before she could speak.

She could not make out his face through the darkness... But she thought the long wavy hair and oddly upturned collar resembled a man she had once met in a dream. She blinked and it was morning. She ate her breakfast, and went to her first class. Then her second. And then third. In the fourth, she started to daydream. As rain gently poured outside of the window, she felt something hit her arm. It was a note. She picked it up and read it.

"Hey, this stuff is important! I'm not teaching you squat, Liddell! Pay attention! -Kitty"

She giggled and replied:

"Says the girl passing notes in class."

She threw it back at her friend.

Her friend threw it back at her after scribbling her reply.

"Litterbox. What are you daydreaming on about?"

Liddell tore a small piece of paper out of her notebook. She replied with:

"I dunno. I had a weird dream last night."

"Ooooh what about? Your dreams are the best"

"Nothing special. A guy was watching me sleep."

"A guy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like him or something?"

"Naw. Never met him."

"Thats weird"

The teacher then took the paper, read it, and set it on fire.

After fourth period and a lunch period with Kitty, she went to her fifth and final class of the day.

The long, boring, potion class. She knew everything about the class. She would ace every test and turn in every homework assignment before class even ended. It was so repetitive to the young witch that it had become boring after so long. So the teacher always let her sit in the back and read. She still had to turn in homework, though. Today, she decided to read about shape shifting. She read about how some people are able to turn into things like animals, but also into things like mist, fog, or even water. The art of shape shifting was very intriguing to the young witch. She had always wanted to learn to do it. The bell finally rang. She asked if she could take the book to her room with her to read it more. The teacher approved, and the witch made her way back into her school-house.

As usual, she grabbed a snack, investigated something unusual, and settled down with a good book until the sun went down. She changed, then washed up and ate, and then went to sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open. Someone had lit a candle in her room. Maybe her mother was checking on her...? She sat up in bed. What she saw made a chill go through her entire being, and a gasp shoot down her throat.

"Good evening." The hatted man with long red hair and a night blue tailcoat sat in the armchair at the end of her bed, reading the book on shape shifting and taking a long sip of tea.

"W-w-where did you come from?! How did you get in here, why are you-"

"I'm enjoying the night." He said, turning the page.

She shifted her sitting position so she could get a better look at him. She rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times.

"Are you real?" She asked, her voice still in a whisper.

"As real as you are, miss Liddell." He replied, smirking slightly.

She backed up a bit in her bed.

"How did you get in my room?"

He looked up at her, his citrine eyes piercing hers. He vanished, leaving the book behind.

She sat there in awe. Then she jumped out of bed and examined where he was sitting.

"How did he..."

Giving up, she blew out the candle and returned to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up the next morning, eager to tell Kitty of her encounter with the hatter. She quickly got dressed, grabbed the book she borrowed, and headed out into the busy hallway. Class one, two, and three ticked by slower than ever. Class four was the one she ran across the school to get to. She saw her friend walking into the room, and grabbed her shoulder.

"Kitty!"

"Woah, Liddell! What happened, you're actually happy to be in class? Did that man in your dream smack you or something?"

"No, Kitty! He's real! He was in my room again last night!"

"Liddell..." Her friend looked unamused.

"I'm serious! He's seriously real! He-"

"You've lost your head! Do you need to go to the clinic?"

"Kitty, you dumb cat! Believe me!"

"When pigs turn green."

Liddell scoffed and went to her chair, grumbling.

_"She usually believes me... Maybe I'm just having vivid dreams again..."_ She thought to herself, feeling a bit upset.

Liddell took the given notes, and headed to lunch with her friend.

She took a large bite of poison salad.

"So, he's really real, huh?" Kitty said, gulping milk from a carton.

Liddell almost choked on her salad.

"You believe me now? What changed your mind?"

"I don't. I just like listening to your crazy ideas. Tell me what this guy looks like."

Liddell sighed, putting down her fork.

"He's like 3 feet taller than me. His hair is like... Maroon? It's curly... Kind of wavy, I guess... It goes to his lower back. He wears this weird jacket thing with buckles on it. And his hat matches it. He's paler than a ghost, and he has weird blue eyeliner. His eyes though. Gosh, Kitty... They were yellow and orange AND red. They were fantastic! He had like, heterochromia, but it was like... In the same eye! It was so cool... You gotta meet this guy."

There was silence at their part of the table. Kitty looked like she was going to cough up a hairball. She doubled over laughing, holding her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's not funny..."

"I'm sorry... It just sounds like you're in love with dream-man! Liddell, you're precious!" She continued giggling.

Liddell's cheeks reddened.

"Hey, I've barely met him!"

Kitty continued to laugh at her response, but stopped herself after a few moments.

"Alright, Liddell... It's not funny anymore, we can talk about other things."

But she was already gone. The bell rang about a minute after she had left.

In fifth period, she started to draw in her notebook. She drew what was supposed to be a pumpkin, but instead turned into a cat. She looked up at the clock. This class was also slowly drifting by. She sighed, wondering what she would do to pass the time when school was over for the day.

And when the last bell finally rang, she headed straight to her school house. She fumbled the doorknob, shoved at the old wooden door, and greeted her mom. The smell of sweet vanilla permeated through the room.

"Hey."

"How were your classes? Any complaints to file?"

"Nothing really, mom."

"... What's bothering you?" Her mom said as she popped a cake out of the oven.

"It's nothing." Liddell said, a bit plainly.

"Have any difficult homework?"

"No, I can do it." She said, making her way back into her room and starting on her potion-making homework.

She did all the math, memorized the recipe and the chant, and then went on to the next subject. Before she knew it, the sun had set, and an owl hooted from inside the tall trees that stood beside the school.

The young witch made her way into the bathroom next to her room. In the center of the tiled room stood a very clean white bathtub. She ran the faucet, and fluorescent green sludge poured out. She let it run for a few moments while she undressed, and stepped into the sticky mess. It slowly bubbled when it made contact with her skin. It ate away dead skin, moisturized, and smelt of candy corn once you dried it off of your skin. She thought about what Kitty had said. Did the hatter really exist, or was she just dreaming? Would all of her patience be for nothing? She dried her hair, and lit some candles inside of the wall sconces of her bedroom after she changed into purple night clothes. She was going to try and stay up to see if the hatter really would come to visit.

She crossed over to the window, and moved a heavy purple curtain so she could look out at the moon.

"The stars are bright tonight, aren't they, miss?"

His words startled her, but she was overcome with joy when she knew he was behind her. She spoke without turning to look at him.

"Yeah, they are."

He chuckled.

She turned around to see where he was. He was sitting in the armchair across from her bed, staring into a teacup.

"How do you fare?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm good... How about you?" She giggled as she lit a candle in one of the sconces.

"I'm alright." He said, watching her closely.

She walked over towards her bed and sat down on it, looking over at him.

_"He really is real..." _She thought to herself, trying not to giggle.

She examined him a bit more now that she could see him better in the light. He was undoubtedly the most attractive man she'd ever set eyes upon. She gulped, and blushed a little, hoping he wouldn't notice. His pale face, scarlet eyes, broad shoulders and slender hands with ultramarine nails got the best of her. She began to feel a bit nervous.

"Is everything alright?" He looked up at her, closing the book.

"Wha...? Oh, yeah... What were we talking about?"

He smirked.

"The stars, miss."

"Oh, yeah, the stars... They're bright!"

"Indeed, they are _very_ bright tonight."

The young witch giggled. "So, you like the night?"

"I'm quite fond of it, yes."

"Yeah, even though I sleep through it, I still like it..."

He chuckled before sipping what smelt like black tea.

"Do you sleep during the day if you're up all night?"

"No."

"What...? You don't sleep?"

"Only when I need to."

"Oh..."

She realized that they had been staring into each other's eyes this entire time. She blinked and averted her gaze.

"Be careful, though... Not getting enough sleep can be-"

He was gone when she looked back. In shock, she felt her eyes tear up a bit.

"That was rude..." She huffed, and went to blow out the candle. When she turned around, she saw something in the armchair that wasn't there before. She lit up the candle again and examined the pretty box on the chair. It was a black box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it. There was a paper tag attached to it. The only thing on it was:

_"Liddell"_


	3. Chapter 3

She pulled at the soft ribbon and opened the box. She was a bit confused when she saw what was inside. When she pulled it out of the box though, she gasped in amazement. A mini top hat with purple silk roses and glittering black tulle stood in her hand. When she looked closer, she noticed another tag on the hat. It read:

_"Merry Unbirthday"_

She giggled and placed the hat back into the box. Then she slid the present under her bed and blew out the candle before drifting off to sleep.

The next day was a Saturday. Kitty was at Liddell's house bright and early, eager to see her dear friend. She knocked loudly on her bedroom door.

"Liddell! Hey, Liddell! I'm coming in, better tell your boyfriend to put on some pants!"

"Shut up, fleabag!" She said as Kitty walked into the room. Liddell was already awake, reading her potion-making textbook.

"Not nice." Kitty said, sitting in the armchair next to Liddell who was sitting at her desk.

"Neither are you! I'm telling you, he's real."

"Unless you can prove it, it's just not getting to me."

Liddell's face lit up. She jumped out of her chair and pulled the black box out from underneath her bed.

"That's creepy. Let me guess, he gave you a present?"

"Yep! Look!" Liddell carefully pulled the tiny hat out of the box, showing Kitty.

"Woah." Kitty said, her eyes dilating.

"So you believe me now?" Liddell grinned.

"Nope."

"What?!"

"Anyone could have made that."

"Are you _kidding_ me?!"

"Haha, sorry! I need living, breathing proof."

"You're serious."

"Mhm."

Their time together was well spent, and Kitty went home just after they ate their dinner. As night fell once again, Liddell prepared herself for another visit from Hatter. She read her books and drew some pictures, and took a long bath. Her hair had long since dried when he came into the room. Except tonight was a bit different from the previous nights. His mood had shifted. He was breathing heavily. He slumped down in the armchair, catching his breath.

"Hatter!" Liddell jolted out of her dreams and jumped out of bed, lighting several candles with a finger snap. "Are you alright?!"

There was blood trickling down his cheek, but other than that, he didn't look hurt anywhere else.

"I'm... Fine..." He said between breaths. "I... Was just... Running..."

"Running from what...?"

She heard a loud roar from the woods beyond the lake.

"Oh."

Hatter chuckled, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't mean to be rude... But would you happen to have... Water... By any chance...?"

The witch giggled as she stood up.

"Don't leave. I'll be right back." She left the room, and quickly returned with a glass of water, a handkerchief, and a small slice of cake. She handed him the glass of water, which he quickly gulped down. She watched him, smiling gently. When he was finished, she took the empty glass and placed it on the desk where she had also set the cake. She pulled out the square piece of fabric, and leaned towards him.

"There's blood on your face... Could I clean it up?"

His eyes widened, and very slightly changed from scarlet into a pinkish color. "If you wish it..."

She leaned in a bit closer, gently dabbing at the half dried blood that covered the spade on his cheek.

"Thank you for the hat. I love it." She said, smiling.

His eyes started to warp into an even more intense berry color.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Did you make it?"

"Yes."

"Wow... You have talent."

"Thank you."

She finished cleaning the cut and backed away from his face.

"I brought you a piece of cake."

Hatter looked confused.

"May I ask why...?"

"It's your unbirthday, right? And I thought it would be a nice thank you present, 'cause I can't make anything like you can..."

He chuckled. "That's very generous. Thank you, miss Liddell." He smiled and took the plate from her hands, taking a bite of the pound cake.

"Is it alright if I finish this later?" He asked, still smiling.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine. Sorry... If cake isn't your thing..."

Hatter held a hand above the cake and made it vanish.

"Woah..."

He chuckled at her response.

"So... Your name isn't really Hatter, is it?"

He was silent, his eyes wide.

"Oh, its alright... You don't have to tell me-"

"It's Degare." He says suddenly, his now fuchsia eyes burning into her's.

"De...gare? I've never heard of that name before. Cool... Degare... Could I call you Degare instead?"

Hatter sat in the chair silently for a moment, before calmly replying.

"Only when we're alone."

"Oh, okay. I'm guessing it's supposed to be a secret, then?"

"Correct."

A few moments of pure silence pass.

"So, Degare..."

Suddenly she found herself mere inches away from his face. He was pinning her to the end of her bed as they were sitting on the floor. His eyes were a swirling mess of pink, red and purple. Her face was burning scarlet, and her heart was beating rapidly, and she could hear the harsh pounding of it in her head. She stayed frozen in utter shock, as she felt his lips brush against hers as he evaporated, vanishing from thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

After he made his leave, Liddell sat in silence. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she blinked them away and stood up slowly. She felt many conflicting emotions at once. Confusion, anger, love... There were butterflies in her stomach yet she wanted to punch a hole in the wall.

"You jerk..." She muttered under her breath before returning to bed and falling asleep after a good ponder about what was in store for the evenings in the future. Whether or not he meant to almost kiss her was what was on her mind the most... But she was scared that he would not come back the next night. She thought and thought, and then drifted into a bittersweet dream.

She woke up to her mother asking for help with chores. Clean the cafeteria floors, dust the library, wash the gym floors and all of the windows... It was not uncommon to have an entire Sunday pass without any free time. Occasionally, the chores would be turned into games if Kitty decided to come over to help... But today Liddell and her mother were by themselves. They started after breakfast, had a break for lunch, and stopped for dinner. And they day just flew on by. Over dinner, Liddell and her mother talked about dreams. Liddell questioned her mother about many things.

"Can people come out of dreams?"

"Can you get stuck in a dream?"

"Why is lucid dreaming so difficult?"

"What the hell is astral projection?"

Those kinds of questions were buzzing around the dinner table, as tea poured and food steamed. After a nice chat and their stomachs were full, Liddell decided to take a long bath. She tied her hair up when she was done, and changed into soft purple and black pinstriped pajamas. She read until midnight. She heard a bat flutter outside of her window. When she turned to go see what it was chirping about, all she saw was the seven foot frame of the familiar yet mysterious man. The curtains were wide open, and the enormous full moon shone through the large windows, their panes casting onto the floor. Hatter's silhouetted frame moved closer in the dark. She froze. She could tell that he was staring into her eyes, yet she could not see his. He touched her shoulders, and moved his hands onto her back from there. He kissed her gently, taking in her scent and every bit of her soft, pure lips. He broke it slowly, not moving his hands from her back. Both of them were breathing quite heavily, unsure of how the other was going to react. Liddell snapped a finger, and lit the room up. She could see his eyes weren't their usual crimson-citrine. They were a deep magenta, with specs of violet. Liddell's eyes had also changed in color, into an obvious shade of orange. Her cheeks were dusted over in pink. The hatter looked down at her and smirked. The witch looked up at him and blushed madly, her face in a twisted grin.

"D-Degare..." She managed to squeak, getting his attention.

"Yes?" He replied, bending down so he was at eye level with the witch.

She was silent for a moment, and averted her gaze.

"Don't leave again..."

He smirked.

"I don't plan on leaving any time soon, my little teacup."

She hugged him suddenly, her face nudging into his chest.

"If you leave... To go to that underground place... Please take me with you..."

He rubbed her back and chuckled before replying.

"That, my sweet miss Liddell, was the reason why I came here in the first place."

She backed up and looked into his eyes.

"To take me back to that place?"

"Yes."

She giggled and hugged him again, this time more tightly than before.

"I would have gone with you if you had asked the first time you showed up here."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" He chuckled, still rubbing her back gently.

"You're right... This was fun..."

"Was...? It's only just started, my sweet teacup."

She blushed again at the nickname he had given her, and broke the hug. Moments passed of the both of them just staring into each other's eyes, loving every second of it. But before Liddell could blink, she found her eyes fluttering shut as the hatter pressed his lips against her's once again. And this time, when he broke the kiss and she opened her eyes; she found that she was not in her room anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

She released her grip on the hatter's tailcoat and moved her eyes around the room. It was very dark, but she could see that there was a medium sized window with the curtains drawn behind them. She could hear a strange bird hooting and whistling in the distance, and noticed that the room smelt strongly of roses, but she could also pick up hatter's distinct, alluring scent. She moved away from him a bit.

"Where are we?" She asked in a whisper.

"Queen Alice's castle." He replied.

"What?!"

"It's alright, we're in my room."

"Oh."

He silently moved to the other side of the room, and opened a drawer to find a box of matches and light a candle. With the room now dimly lit, she could see the interior. It was clean, walls and floor made of wood. She could feel a rug under her bare feet. A twin sized bed with a few folded blankets sat in the corner near the window, and a desk with a chair where the hatter was lighting a candle. There wasn't much else in the room except for a door which was probably a closet, and a stack of books on the floor. She couldn't see much else.

The bird continued to hoot outside, and wind started to rustle the trees.

"So... Now what?" Liddell giggled.

He approached her, holding the candle.

"Are you tired?"

"A little bit..." She yawned.

"You can sleep over there." He signaled towards the bed in the corner.

"But... What about you?"

"I'll be fine." He smiled.

"Oh, okay..." She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. It was very soft.

As she sat down, he sat himself down on the floor next to the bed after putting the candle down next to him.

"You're gonna sleep there?"

He looked up at her as she unfolded one of the blankets at the end of the bed.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable?"

"Don't worry. I'll be just fine." He grinned and covered his eyes with his hat, folding his hands over his stomach. After a few moments, she threw a blanket at him before rolling over in bed, and falling asleep to the sound of the mysterious bird making strange noises in the maze forest surrounding the castle.

XXX

Her eyes fluttered open. Light hit her right in the eyes. She pulled the blanket over her face and rolled over. It smelt different than her pillow, but she ignored it. Suddenly, she jumped up in bed. She was late for class! The witch scrambled out of bed, and stopped when she realized that she wasn't standing in her room.

"Where the hell...?" She said to herself, startled.

_"Oh yeah..."_ She thought to herself. _"Hatter brought me back with him."_

A blush formed on her cheeks, and her eyes widened. _**"Hatter brought me back with him."**_

She jumped back into bed, the wood creaking on contact. She looked around the room. Red and black rug, wood walls, floors, and doors... Red and black curtains, and a desk with a candle and lots of papers on it... And a chair with... A silver tea set...? And what's on that plate...? She hopped out of bed and examined the tea tray balancing on the desk chair. It was still hot. And on the plate was a large lemon tart, set with a cute white rose on top. She ginned widely, and took a large bite of the tart. She was lost in her mouth when hatter suddenly poured some tea into a teacup for her. She jumped out of her skin when she heard the sudden noise. He chuckled, and evaporated immediately after pouring the tea. She huffed.

_"Why does he always disappear like that...?"_ She thought to herself before looking into the teacup. It smelt like black tea, but she wasn't sure what kind it was. She took a sip and giggled, becoming lost in thought about how nice this situation was. But she was snapped out of her daydream when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hatter, are you in there?" The voice was somewhat angry. She panicked, and hid in the closet.

She heard the door creak open.

"Hm... Hatter never eats, and I swear I heard a giggle. Who do you think he's hiding, sir Dormouse?"

She gulped.

"Shall we check under the bed?"

A few moments passed.

"Or how about inside of the closet...?

She heard footsteps getting closer to her hiding spot.

"Hare, what are you doing?"

She sighed, relieved.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I heard someone in your room."

Their talking became quieter as they walked out of the room. She heard the door shut, and peeked out of the closet. Hatter evaporated into the room, scaring Liddell, who slammed the closet door shut and hid in the hanging mass of dress shirts and pants. She heard him laugh, and was relieved. He opened the closet door and offered his hand to help her out. She took it and was lifted out of the dark.

"I apologize. Hare was... Paranoid."

Liddell giggled.

"It's okay. I was just a little spooked." She smiled.

He smiled in return.

"So... What am I supposed to do all day...?"

Hatter was silent.

"You can't hide me forever, you know."

"I wasn't planning to. I'm thinking."

"Oh." She looked around the room as he thought.

"Well, first, we should probably let the Queen know that you've returned."

Liddell's eyes widened.

"Q-Queen Alice?!"

"Yes."

"Really... I get to meet her again...?"

The hatter chuckled.

"I'll take you to her. She isn't busy at the moment, and she does in fact love surprises." He smiled.

She gulped.

"Well... What am I gonna wear? I can't greet the Queen in my PJ's..." She tugged at her pajama pants.

"Hm..." He thought for a moment before continuing.

"Return home, get whatever you need. I'll come for you in ten minutes."

"Woah, wha-"

She was portaled into her bedroom.

It was dark, still night. The exact same time that she had left with Hatter. She snuck out to the living room, and grabbed her umbrella, which she turned into a bag. She stuffed it with clothes, her toothbrush and toothpaste, a hairbrush, and of course, Dayna. Ten full minutes had passed, and she waited on the edge of her bed, taking in the scenery outside of her open windows.

"Are you ready to return?" His voice rang in her ears. He was sitting in the armchair.

"Yeah, all ready!" She giggled.

"Alright. Come here."

She got off of her bed, and tripped over something as she stepped near the chair. Hatter caught her, and asked if she was alright. She apologized, and then thanked him for reminding her to bring something important. She picked up the hat box that she had tripped over, and looked back at him.

"Alright." He held her with one arm around her midsection, and before she could blink, they were back in Lenore.

"That's so fun...!" She giggled, putting her things down on the floor.

"You may use my closet to hang your clothes until we can find you a spare room." He chuckled.

"Oh, okay." She blushed lightly.

"The washroom is two rooms to the right of this one. You can change in there... I'll be here."

She giggled, grabbing her bag and quietly heading into the hallway. It was empty, but very long. So she tried to be quiet as she quickly made her way to the bathroom. She changed into a long black skirt and a black blouse. She wore her favorite purple and black striped socks, and left her shoes in the bag. After brushing her teeth, she returned to hatter's chamber. He was sitting on the bed, examining the hat he had made for her. She giggled when she saw him.

"Ah, you're back." He placed the hat back in the box, and stood.

She walked towards him after shutting the door behind her.

"Is this okay? It's the only fancy stuff I own, really..."

"You look lovely."

She blushed at his words.

"Thanks... I'm glad I picked the right things, then."

He smiled, petting her pigtails. Her blush deepened, and she averted her gaze. He bent down so they were at eye level, and smirked. She looked into his eyes, and realized what he was trying to do. When her eyes met his, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When it broke, Liddell backed away from his grasp, and sighed shakily.

"You keep doing that... Does that mean that we... That we're... Ya know, a thing?"

He chuckled. "I'm a bit confused."

Her eyes swirled orange.

"Together. ... A couple."

He smirked.

"I suppose we are."

She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his midsection. He was shocked by the sudden contact, but hugged her back. After a few moments of hugging, they broke apart, and Hatter spoke.

"Well, I suppose we should go to visit the Queen, and let her know that you're here."

"Okay." She smiled, yet her stomach tied in a knot.

He held her hand, and opened the door of his room. He then led her down the hallway, through a second door, and up a flight of stairs. They came up to a large room. An enormous red carpet with intricate designs sewn into it, golden walls and ceilings, thick velvet curtains and large windows, and a tile floor that echoed when you walked across it when you weren't on the carpet. They made their way across the large room, and through a door on the side. That took them into a room set with many windows, all of them with sheer lace curtains. The green maze forest and stood in view outside of the windows, and the sky was an endless blue, with massive clouds that floated into the high heavens. The sun brightly shone. The two of them walked outside of this room. Hatter let go of the witch's hand, and walked in front of her. He led the way through a short hedge maze. The grass was the greenest grass she had ever set eyes on, and the same applied to the rose bushes that made up the maze. They turned a few corners, until they came to a clearing. The Queen sat at a glass table under the shade of a gazebo. She wore a dress spun with gold and velvet, despite the summer weather. Her hair was shimmering, her face was porcelain, and her eyes glittered like the endless seas of Oceania.

"Hatter, you're back." The Queen said as Hatter walked up the gazebo steps, and poured her another cup of tea.

"I've brought you some company, Queen Alice."

"Really? Who?" She giggled, as Liddell was hiding behind the wall of hedge.

"Don't be shy, dear. I don't bite!" The Queen said loud enough for Liddell to hear her.

Liddell gathered her strength, and made her way around the hedge. She walked up the steps, and curtsied.

"I've returned to Lenore, Queen Alice." She said calmly, her face burning scarlet.

The Queen laughed, and told Liddell to sit down, enjoy some tea, and drop the formality.


	6. Chapter 6

Liddell carefully sat down in one of the glass chairs, and Hatter poured her some tea and gave her a new tart. The Queen smiled as she sat, and sipped her own cup of tea. The summer wind blew through their hair, making the light heat even more lovely. Bread and butter-flies fluttered about the area, occasionally landing on the table, trying to steal some tea. Hatter shooed them away as the Queen spoke.

"What made you want to return?" She asked politely.

"I had always wanted to return," Liddell replied calmly, feeling a bit more at ease.

"But I had no way of getting back." She added, looking up at Hatter.

"I reckon Hatter missed you and wanted you back." She teased, as a light blush crossed Liddell's face.

"But I wanted you here as well." The Queen added.

"You did?!" Liddell asked, shocked.

"Oh, of course. I never had the chance to get to know you, dear. You had saved the entire place from another disaster... And I was very curious to talk to you more. So when you left, I was quite disappointed." Her gaze drifted from her servant to her guest as she said this.

"Oh, I see." Liddell giggled.

"So now we can talk often, I hope?" The Queen smiled.

Liddell blushed. "I'd be honored to! Whenever you'd like, Queen Alice!"

The Queen laughed.

"Hatter, could you set up the spare room next to Hare's for miss Liddell?"

"Of course, Queen Alice."

After their chat over tea and tarts, Liddell went with Hatter to the spare room that had been cleaned. They went down the long hallway, and approached the door. Hatter took out a key, and unlocked the door. He gave it to Liddell, who held onto it. The door opened, and Liddell grinned. The room was almost identical to Hatter's except flipped around. The window had heavy black and red curtains, and was to the far back wall instead of the left wall. The bed was up against the back wall as well. A desk with a chair stood to the right, and directly across from it to the left was a closet. Her bag was on her bed, as well as the hat box. Liddell walked into the new room, and looked around.

"It's perfect, thank you!" She said, jumping up and down with joy.

Hatter closed the door behind them and leaned against the wall, watching her. She examined the desk, the bed, looked inside of the closet, and out of the window. She put the room key into her bag. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Hatter opened it, to find Hare.

"I heard about disaster girl. Is this where she's staying?"

Liddell scoffed at the nickname.

"If you're not gonna be nice to me, you're not allowed in my room." Liddell said, sticking her tongue out at the hare.

He just sighed and waved to hatter before leaving the room.

"Sorry about him. He can be cold, but he's actually very nice." Hatter sighed.

Liddell giggled. "Maybe we'll end up being besties!" She said loudly.

"Not in a million years!" She heard from the room next to hers.

She and hatter laughed for a few moments, and before they knew it, it was night again. The strange birds started to hoot, and strange creatures that roamed the forest at night began to howl as wind rustled the leaves of the trees. The moon was out, high, and full. It shone a deep orange over the castle. And Liddell was restless. She lit a candle, and read a book that she had found in the closet. It was old and dusty, so she couldn't get far. She put it back where she had found it, and sat on her bed, bored and unable to sleep for a number of reasons. She wondered if Hatter would get angry if she went to see him...? It was worth a shot. She quietly sneaked out of bed, and crept towards the door, trying not to let the floorboards squeak under her feet. She opened the door, and thanked God that it didn't creak as she opened it. She crept down the long hallway, and found hatter's room. There was a dim light shining through the crack under the door. She knocked as gently as she could. She heard shuffling, and smiled as he opened the door.

"Oh Liddell. Is everything alright?" He said, buttoning a white dress shirt.

"I can't sleep." She replied, twiddling her thumbs.

"Would you like to stay in here with me until you get tired?" He smiled, opening the door a bit wider.

"That would be great." She quietly stepped into the room with him. He went back to his bed and sat down on it, picking up the book he was reading and marking the page before shutting it. He placed it next to the candle on the nightstand next to his bed. She sat down next to him. He smirked, and petted her hair. The little witch blushed, then spoke.

"Did you see the moon?"

"Yes." He replied, examining her soft hair that fell onto her shoulders.

"It's big and orange... Is that normal here?"

"Only on occasion."

She sighed.

"Good..."

"Why do you ask?"

"The moon... When it's like this, it does strange things to witches..."

"Oh really? What kinds of things?"

"Everything about us becomes stronger... Powers, intelligence, ... Emotions..." She shivered as she spoke the last few words.

"I see." He set the strand of her hair that he was playing with back onto her shoulder.

She looked up at him.

"I love you." She said suddenly, her orange eyes directed into his, that turned magenta in response. He smiled gently.

"And why is that?" He questioned.

"What a weird question..." She chuckled. "I've never met anyone like you."

He sighed.

"You're... You're just... Different. In a good way... A really good way...I-"

He cut her off by placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Liddell." He stared into her eyes.

"You... You do?"

"You thought I didn't? Even after we've kissed so many times, and agreed when you suggested that we're a couple?" He chuckled.

She sighed shakily in relief.

He petted her hair, and trailed his hand onto her cheek. He brought his face closer to her's, and kissed her again, this time adding a bit more force. She squeaked when he took control, which made him break the kiss.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, don't worry..." She squeaked, breathing shakily.

He smirked, kissing her again.

He gently pushed her onto the bed and laid over her as the kiss grew even more heated. Just as she felt his tongue push against her bottom lip, the loud screeching of a bat was heard outside of the window. Hatter sighed, and got off of the witch to go and open the window. The bat flew inside, and before their eyes, turned into Loue.

"Now's not the time. Say what you must and leave." Hatter said as he shot the vampire a nasty glare.

Loue saw Liddell's shadow in the corner of the room, still on Hatter's bed. Even though the candle had blown out from the wind, the vampire's vision in pitch darkness did not fail him.

"I can see you're busy... So for her sake, I'll make it quick." The vampire averted his gaze back to the hatter, who was silent.

"I heard that your little Alice has returned, and that she'll be living in the spare room in which I had once resided."

"Yes. What about it?" Hatter spat back at his uninvited guest.

"She did not answer when I knocked on her window, so I came to ask you to retrieve what I had left inside of the closet."

Hatter walked over towards Liddell, and whispered into her ear,

"Did you see anything inside of the closet?"

"Yes, a book." She replied in a whisper.

"Alright." He walked over to the door of his room, and left Liddell and Loue there to go and retrieve the forgotten book. He returned quickly, both of them still in the same place he had left them in. He handed the book to the vampire, who made it vanish in his hand.

"Thank you." He hissed through his teeth, turning back into a bat and flying out of the window and into the night.

Hatter shut and locked the window and closed the curtains. He made his way back over to Liddell and smiled.

"Well. Now that he's gone... Where were we...?" His gentle smile turned into a smirk as he pinned her onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Her orange eyes were locked on his. She giggled, gently moving her hand to his cheek. He smiled at the touch, leaning in closer to her face. A smirk was still etched on his lips as he gazed down at Liddell lovingly. As he leaned in closer, the sound of the wind rustling the trees could be heard through the window. It was slowly picking up. She moved her hand into his hair and stroked it softly. Hatter slowly began dragging his hands across Liddell's waist, the fabric of her shirt being pulled up and down with the movement.

"If only we could take this off..." Hatter mused quietly under his breath.

The little witch held her breath as he spoke, sighing shakily as his cold hands moved across her midsection. She didn't exactly know what to say to him in response, so she just went along with whatever he was planning. She figured that whatever he _was_ planning wasn't going to be too over the top. Hatter heaved a small sigh._ "Be proper"_ he said, mentally scolding himself. He didn't want to scare her away... But he didn't want to bore her either. Leaning in, he placed one gentle kiss to her lips. After a few moments, he pulled away slightly, his lips still lingering against hers. She felt her face heat up even more as his lips came into contact with hers. After he broke off the kiss, she gathered enough courage to shakily mutter;

"It is a bit hot tonight... I...I wouldn't mind if it came off..."

He laughed lightly, then placed his lips to her ear.

"Is it?" he whispered huskily, lips brushing across cartilage. "I hadn't noticed," he concluded, trying to sound innocent. In one drawn out moment, he dragged his lips from her ear to the exposed flesh of her neck.

"But if you're hot, mademoiselle..." he let the sentence linger as he placed two graceful fingers on the top button of her nightshirt. She shivered when he made contact, her breathing shakily growing more rapid as he moved from her ear to her neck. She gulped when she could feel his hand on the top of her shirt, and tried not to make any sudden movements. Pulling his face and body away slightly, Hatter removed the first button with ease. He pulled the loosened fabric to one side, revealing a collar bone and pale skin. Not wasting any time, two more buttons were freed. Placing his lips to her neck once again, he slowly traced the outline of the witch's collar bone with his tongue.

"Liddell..." he murmured against her skin.

Not being able to hold back, a quiet moan escaped her lips. Her fingernails dug into his back as he moved across her chest. Pulling the shirt down, he lightly bit the top of Liddell's breast, eliciting another moan from the girl beneath him. Considering the response of her nails digging into his back, he began lightly sucking and licking the exposed skin. She muttered his name in between shaky breaths and moans. In fear of hurting him, she removed her fingers from his back and moved to tightly gripping the fabric of his dress shirt. He gently pulled away. Propping himself above her by his elbows, Hatter gazed down at the very disheveled-looking Liddell. His eyes rapidly swirled through shades of fuchsia to violet in the dim light. She stared back at him with eyes matching the current moon. Her breathing was still heavy, and her heart pounded violently. She moved her hands onto his neck and stared into his eyes, feeling absolute bliss. She couldn't form the words in her head, yet she knew she was yearning to ask him to continue. She stroked his red locks, gently twisting her fingers through the waves. Quickly placing a hand under her back, Hatter laid down, pulling Liddell on top of him. His breathing was a bit ragged himself, and through short breaths he managed to hiss out her name. He pulled her down and hugged the witch's small frame against him in a tender embrace. She rested her head on his collarbone and gently cuddled into his neck.

"Degare..." She whispered sweetly, "I've never felt anything like that before." She added, breathing shakily into his neck and moving her hand up to caress his opposite shoulder. He gently stroked her face and hair, chuckling. And before she could say anything more, she was sleeping soundly in his arms, the sound of a light summer rain shower echoing through the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

Time played its part, and a year drifted by leaving wonderful memories behind as the days passed. She only returned to the school and her mother to get things if she needed them. Because time was so different in the two lands, each time she would return to the school no matter how long she stayed in Lenore, it would always be the same night at the same time that she left with Hatter. She and Hatter had become closer than ever, and spent most of their time together. As winter approached it's peak, the witch wanted more than anything to be able to share her bed with Hatter as she shivered beneath her duvet. But he was away that night, helping the princesses with a task that would take many days to complete. She sighed, hugging her pillow. She drifted off, and woke up feeling ill. Her body was covered in sweat. The temperature of the room was comparable to Al'Sahara. She threw the mound of blankets off of her thin frame and hobbled half asleep towards her closet. She removed her night clothes and slept in nothing but striped purple panties. Feeling a thousand times better, her eyes fluttered shut.

Hatter sighed, stretching his back and rubbing his tired eyes. After days of assisting princesses with various tasks and repairs, he needed a well-deserved break. In the blink of an eye, Hatter had evaporated into the darkness of Liddell's room. Removing his tailcoat, he draped the discarded garment over a nearby chair. Not wanting to wake Liddell, he silently navigated around the familiar surroundings, regardless of the lack of light. In a few moments he had slid onto the bed. Sighing with content, Hatter gently pressed his body against his lover's back. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, Hatter was about to doze off when suddenly his eyes shot open in realization. Tightening his grip slightly, he slowly moved his hands up and down the girl's body. Hatter couldn't help but wonder; Where in the hell were Liddell's clothes?!

The witch slept soundly in the cold sheets, but was suddenly awoken by a soft hand stroking her bare midsection, and a warm frame pressed against her back. She could tell immediately that it was Hatter who was behind her. She then realized what she was wearing... Or not wearing. She quickly sat up in bed, covering her breasts with the duvet.

"Degare?! D-Don't look! Close your eyes!" She panicked, scooting away from him. The hatter let out a deep breath.

He knew his body well enough to safely assume that his eyes were practically flickering with colors. A low chuckle escaped his lips. Wrapping his arms around her once more, he pulled the girl against him with ease, pressing himself against her back. "Why do you try to hide from me, mon belle fleur...?" he purred in her ear with a smirk. She shivered at his words, and her joints became weak.

"I... I'm shy..." She muttered quietly.

He released her from his grip and pulled away slightly.

"I-I apologize...!" he stammered under his breath. He averted his gaze. She was silent for a few moments, before speaking again.

"N-no... Don't be sorry..." She flipped around to face him.

"I don't want to scare you," he muttered, not meeting her eyes. "I want you to know that I'd never do anything to hurt you..." Instinctively he tried to hug her, but recoiled slightly.

"I know." She said, sighing. "I trust you." She moved closer to him, gently wrapping her arms around him.

He tensed at her touch, but didn't pull away. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he glanced at her expression, looking for any sign if negativity. When he saw none, he kissed her gently, once, on the lips.

"I missed you." She whispered, cuddling into his neck and tightening her arms around him.

He let out one uneven breath before wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you, too..." he confirmed, unsure of what else to say.

She sighed, stroking his hair. Taking in his scent and comforted by his arms around her, she kissed his neck gently.

He leaned in to the touch of her lips on his neck. The simple gesture was relaxing to him and he found himself strangely content, wrapped within each others' arms.  
"I love you," he whispered; simply, honestly. It was the only thing that seemed right to say.

She nudged his neck lightly.  
"I love you too." She said with a quiet giggle. She pulled her arms into her chest and carefully flipped around so that her back was snuggled perfectly into his midsection. With his arms still wrapped around her, she hugged them close, enjoying the warmth surrounding her that mixed with the cold sheets. After a few moments, Hatter laughed slightly.

"You're truly not scared of me, Liddell?" the man asked curiously. Leaning even closer towards her, he began placing gentle kisses on her neck, trailing them towards her ear. "... Even when I do things like this?" he concluded, gently biting the lobe of her ear.

She sighed shakily as he moved up her neck. A mass of butterflies fluttered about in her stomach. Squeaking suddenly as he bit her ear, she muttered;

"N-no... I'm not."

"So, you don't mind if I do this...?" Degare smirked as he inched his hands closer to her breasts.

She could feel her eyes changing color and an even deeper blush forming on her cheeks. She paused for a moment, trying to form the right words to say in her head.

"G... Go ahead..." She whispered.

Shedding whatever timidity he had before, Degare slowly brought his hands to Liddell's breasts and began to massage the soft skin lightly.

"I'll only do what you'll allow me to, my love..." he whispered huskily, letting the reminder trail off as he continued to tenderly caress her breasts, stomach, and waist.

She moaned lightly as his hands came into contact with her chest, and again as he moved down to her waist. She tangled her feet in his legs so she could get a little closer to him.

Hatter paused to gently turn Liddell over. Now that they were facing each other, he pulled her in for a kiss. He trailed his tongue along her bottom lip, followed by a light bite, before pulling away.

She smiled gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hatter was thrilled to once again be holding his lover in his arms. Gazing down at her, he gave her a smile of pure adoration, before placing another quick kiss on her lips.

The witch giggled, and leaned in closer to kiss him again. She pressed her lips against his and gradually deepened the kiss, feeling her face and body heat up with every move. He pulled Liddell against his body, pressing them closer together, he quietly moaned into the kiss. She felt his body against hers and a shock ran down her spine. Her stomach tied in knots as their kiss deepened, and she could feel the area in between her thighs becoming warmer with every passing second. As the kiss continued, Degare ran his hand down the witch's body, slipping his hand between her thighs. Realizing how wet she had gotten, Degare pulled away slightly. Love and lust were mixed through his expression as his eyes bore into hers. As their breaths intermingled, he shot her a small smirk before slamming his lips back onto hers. The hatter began tracing his fingers over the thin fabric of her panties. Liddell moaned as his fingers gently traced over her. Her breathing became shaky as squeaks and moans continued to escape from her lips as they kissed. She could feel her stomach twisting and many different feelings she'd never felt before pulsing through her. He began rubbing her clit through the thin fabric in a slow, circular motion. As he heard more moans escape his lover's lips, he felt the area in between his thighs become erect.

She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning too loudly. Feeling his growing erection, she sighed shakily.  
"De...gare...?" She whispered, getting his attention.

He paused and gazed down at her, eyes swirling with lust.

"Yes, my love...?" he trailed off in a whisper, his voice dripping with longing.

She paused, averting her gaze.  
"W...What... Is... Touching my leg...?" She squeaked, barely able to speak.

Gazing down at her, Dagare's eyes widened slightly. "A-ah..." he stuttered, his face burning in the darkness.

"Hm...?" She was curious. Her innocence had not been sullied, as she did not understand what the male body was capable of doing at times like these. Sighing, he leaned closer towards Liddell.

"I'd rather show you than explain," he murmured. Slowly taking hold of her hand, he guided her to the inside of his thigh.

She yelped when her hand stroked against the bulge. She pulled her hand away quickly when she realized.

"Oh... That..." She squeaked, breaking eye contact with the hatter. "S-sorry..." She whispered.

"You're nervous," he pointed out, his expression softening in concern.

"I've never done anything sexual... So... Yeah..." The last few words were said more quietly than the rest. She twiddled her thumbs in the sheets. He smiled, pulling her on top of himself. He kept his arms wrapped around her back.

"And you think I have?" he mused. Not waiting for an answer, he pulled her in for a kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She inhaled sharply as his tongue slid onto hers. Moaning lightly into the kiss, she tangled her fingers in his hair and stroked his cheeks and neck gently. He crushed Liddell body against him, her breasts pressing against his bare skin. Releasing his grip on her, Degare slid his hands down her sides and past her waist; inching his fingers between her panties and hips. She shuddered as his hands trailed down her sides. As he worked to remove the only fabric left on her, her breathing slowly became even more ragged and shaky. Gripping her hips, Hatter had Liddell pinned beneath him in a matter of seconds. He pulled at the fabric lightly. Trying to not loose control, he slid the undergarment down her thighs, knees, and ankles, and discarded it on the floor. She gulped when she heard it land on the wood floor. She laid motionlessly, unsure of what to do next. With half-bated, half anxious breath, she gazed into his lust-flooded eyes. He paused, staring down at her, waiting for her assent, rejection, anything. He held his breath.

"S-so... What now...? " she whispered, unsure of what else to say or do. He gently took both of her hands in his own, pressing the backs into the mattress.

"Whatever you'd like," he challenged. Gradually he pulled her hands down to his boxers, linking her fingers to the fabric. His erect member pulsed with her touch as he released her hands. She lightly gripped the fabric below her hands and tugged at it until she got it off of him. With a quiet gasp, his breathing became more ragged. He kissed her firmly on the lips once before trailing downwards to her neck. He began sucking on the pale skin, occasionally leaving a quick lovebite. He placed a hand over one breast, lightly massaging her erect nipple between his finger and thumb. She leaned into the kiss, and moaned as he trailed down onto her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek lightly as he sucked and bit the sensitive skin of her neck. She moaned again as he gently massaged her breast. Feeling his heated erection hardening against her thigh, her head swirled with mixed emotions of yearning and fear. He pulled away from her neck and pressed his lips against hers. Their teeth scraped against each other's as their tongues entwined. She moaned into the kiss, wanting more of him. Her fingers tangled in his red locks as she felt a shock run through her body. Every part of her yearned for his touch, in that place that she's never thought of anyone toughing before. She bucked her hips unconsciously, her mind in a daze. He smiled into the kiss. Biting down on her lower lip, he pulled slightly before releasing.

"You're beautiful," he muttered with a mischievous grin. Pulling himself farther down her body, he trailed kisses from her collar bone to the tender flesh of her breasts. Massaging one with his hand, he took the other into his mouth, trailing his tongue over the soft skin.

"Thank you, love.." She giggled at his words. The innocent giggles shifted into lascivious moans as his tongue glided and his hand caressed. He moaned in response, dragging his hand down her stomach and hip. Resting his hand on her thigh, he traced light patterns on the sensitive area. She gently bucked her hips and continued to quietly moan in response. He slid his hand in between her thighs, placing his fingers against her clit and began rubbing, still nipping and sucking at her breast. After a few moments, he ceased the stimulation and moved the pads of his fingers to her entrance. She gasped as his fingers rubbed her clit, and moaned loudly as he moved over entrance. She bucked her hips lightly, letting him know that it was okay to continue. Realizing how wet she already was, he placed a finger inside of her and began to pump, quickly adding a finger. Her entire body felt the shock, which melted into absolute bliss. Her moans, gasps and whines filled the room, not caring who heard them on the other side of the walls. After a minute or so of the stimulation, he removed his fingers. He pulled himself above Liddell and took in her disheveled form beneath. She breathed heavily, her arms still clutched around his neck, unable to fully process the situation. He leaned in for a kiss, his lips hovering centimeters above hers. She kissed him deeply, lovingly. Her tongue glided across his lower lip, and her hands rubbed his back and neck, and tangled through his hair. He pressed himself against her, taking in her touch, and relished the feeling of her hands on his skin.

"I missed you." She said when they broke from the kiss.

"As did I. Naturally," he added with a smile. He dragged his lips down the side of her face, and hovered above her ear.

"I love you." he stated simply. She giggled, kissing his nose before he moved over to her ear. A scarlet blush formed over her face again at his whispered words.

"I love you too." She replied, hugging his shoulders.

She trailed her hands down his back, and slowly brought them back up. She repeated this a few times, placing gentle kisses on his neck as she did so. He sighed and hugged her to his body, enjoying her touch against his skin. She nipped at his neck, trailing her tongue as well. He moaned slightly at the bites, wanting more of her. He made eye contact with her, his eyes burning with intensity. She shuddered at the sudden gaze she was receiving, her submissive side showing through. She stared into his lustful eyes, petting his cheek.

"More," he moaned, placing a kiss against her neck. He gently licked the spot before pulling away. He stared at Liddell, his eyes smoldering. She smiled, moving closer to her neck. She bit harder this time, soothing it with her tongue. She repeated this a few more times, getting more intense each time. A short growl escaped his throat.

"L-Liddell," he muttered, gripping the sheets. "I want you."

Her eyes widened, and she let out a slow, ragged sigh. "T-take me..."

He inhaled, gently spreading her legs apart as she lay beneath him. He positioned himself at her entrance, and took another breath.

"I love you..." stated, looking down at her small form.

"I love you too." She sighed, smiling gently.

He placed the tip of his erect member at the opening if her vagina. He slowly slid in, not wanting to hurt Liddell. He paused, waiting for her to adjust and tell him that is was alright to proceed. A shaky breath tumbled from his lips as he balled up the bedsheets in his fists.

She gasped as he entered her, grabbing the sheets in her palms as well.  
"O-ow..." She muttered, taking short breaths.  
"I-I'm... okay..." She added before he could speak. He gave her a quick nod, his eyes meeting hers. Slowly he began to move inside of her. She gasped again, tensing up as he moved. After a few moments, she relaxed, and assured him that it was alright to continue. He gradually increased speed, gritting his teeth. A small moan escaped his lips as he continued to make love to the witch.

She began to feel a sharp pain as he sped up, going deeper inside of her and tearing her hymen a small bit each time.

"Degare... S-stop..." She squeaked in pain as a small amount of blood dripped from her vagina.

He paused, concern etched in the details of his face as he stared down at his lover.

"My apologies, Liddell..." he managed to say.

She let out a quiet sigh before her reply.

"It's okay..." She whispered, stroking his cheek with her fingers and smiling up at him. "Keep going..."

He nodded, and began to slowly move inside of her, trying to be as gentle as possible.

She moaned sharply, clenching the sheets below her.

"More..." She moaned, her breathing becoming ragged.

Degare's breath caught in his throat as he once again began picking up pace. After ensuring that Liddell was accustomed to his length, he began to pound into her. He moaned in ecstasy as he continued to fuck her. She felt the shocks through her entire body as he pounded into her. Each time he would slide in and out, her moans became louder and louder. She bit her lip to stop herself, but the feeling that was pulsing through her entire body was too strong. Sparks were exploding throughout Hatter's body as he continued to pump into Liddell. He began to softly moan as energy coursed through him. A thin layer of sweat had begun to bead on his skin. She could feel her lower stomach tensing as he thrust into her. She'd clenched the sheets below her, feeling sweat roll down her neck and chest. Her moans began to grow longer and louder as she felt herself tense into the sensation that shot through her entire body. A growl rolled out of his throat as he continued. Sensations and energy were swirling inside of Degare. With each passing minute they we're growing stronger, building with intensity. Her moans shifted into screams, his name being repeated as she felt her lower abdomen tighten around him. He began to loose control and after a few more thrusts, pulled out at the last moment. He moaned out the witch's name, splattering the sheets and Liddell's thighs with liquid as he came. She breathed heavily, feeling every muscle in her body relax. He gasped for breath. Supporting himself above her, a curtain of red hair fell around them.

"Liddell... That was..." he trailed off, catching his breath. She giggled weakly, through her breathing.

"Wonderful..." She concluded, catching her breath as well. He looked down at her, a grin spreading across his face.

"I love you, Liddell."

She smiled widely.

"I love you too, Degare."

He looked down at her body, his eyes widening at the mess he had made over her.

"That won't do at all..." he muttered. Giving Liddell a quick peck on the lips, he stood up, and lifted her into his arms, bridal style.

"Hm...?" She muttered softly as he held her in his arms.

Before they could say anything else, they were in a polished bathroom. Degare gently set Liddell down, and turned to the bath. After a few moments, warm steamy water was cascading into the tub. Hatter picked up Liddell once more, and stepped into the tub. She held her arms around his neck as he lowered them both into the tub. She cuddled into his chest, enjoying the peace of the moment. After easing into the warm water he closed his eyes, holding Liddell against him. After a few moments he released her. Turning to a small table bedside the bath, he selected a bar of rose scented soap and a white washcloth. She sat on the opposite side of the tub, yet she didn't stray too far from his reach. She watched him lather the soap onto the washcloth through tired eyes, smiling gently. He turned, and pulled her against him, his chest resting on her back. He kissed her neck, and dragged his hands, with the washcloth, down her sides and into her inner thighs. He began gently washing away the dried blood. Once he was done, he moved to face her. Looking into her eyes, he had an almost apologetic look about him. She pressed her hand to his cheek gently.

"What's wrong?" She noticed his expression had shifted.

"I apologize if that... Hurt," he managed to say, slightly averting his gaze. She moved her arms to hug him around his neck.

"It's okay... It was worth it." She smiled, gently kissing his collarbone.

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent. He encircled his arms around her waist. After stepping out of the bath, Hatter grabbed two plush, white towels. He enfolded Liddell into one before drying himself off and quickly combing through his hair. Turning to face her, he smiled. In the blink of an eye they were in his room.

"At least this bed has clean sheets," he explained with a laugh.

She giggled, sitting on his bed. She looked towards the window, unsure of what to say. The trees rustled in the wind outside, and a strange bird hooted in the distance. The moon shone through a crack in the curtains. In a few quick strides hatter was at his bed. Sitting down, he pulled Liddell against him in a hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You're so sweet..." She whispered, stroking his damp hair which had started to form new waves. He smiled, and lowered them both down onto the bed. Covering them with his sheets, Degare rested his head on a pillow, cradling his lover in his arms. Her eyes fluttered shut against his neck, and the little witch fell asleep to the sound of his gentle breathing, the howl of the wind, and the echo of a mysterious bird, growing more distant as she was stolen into sleep.


End file.
